An Animal Attraction
by JinxTheKid13
Summary: One night a strange girl finds her way to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. But she has a secret that is only known to few.
1. Prologe

"Mommy?" Abigail asked, "Why can't I go outside and play with the other kids?" Her mother, Aisuru Sekushi, only smiled. "Because Tabby, you have a special gift and some might not like it." Abigail crossed her arms over her chest. "Its my eyes isn't it?" She huffed. Aisuru lightly laughed. "Not just that. You can do amazing things, but we don't know how powerful those powers are yet."

"Ohhh," Abigail said. "Then mommy, can we go play another day?"

Aisuru crouched to Abigail's level. "Tell you what, since your 7th birthday is tomorrow how's about we do wherever you want for the whole day. We can play at the park or get some ice cream. Does that sound good?"

Abigail nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Oh yes mommy!"

Aisuru smiled at her little daughter. "Now let's go and get you ready for bedtime. We have a big day tomorrow."

Abigail followed her mother sleepily up the stairs. As she gently pushed the covers over her small body she wished her daughter a good night and exited the room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Abigail yelled as she came running down the stairs to greet her mom, who was usually up at this time, but when she made it to the kitchen no one was there. Confused, she looked all over the house, but found not a living soul.

"She might be at Aunt Kira's." she thought aloud, and started her way to the house.

As she slid the door open she could smell bacon and eggs cooking. "Aunt Kira?" she yelled. "Tabby?" a voice answer. Suddenly a head popped out from a hallway, "What are you doing here?" she rushed to the girl, making sure she was okay. "I'm okay, but I can't find mommy anywhere."

Silent tears fell from her soft, pale face. "And I'm so worried."

In an instant Kira's arms were around the child. "It's alright my puppet." she whispered to her, "I'm here." she placed her hands on her shoulders and took a scoot back. "Come now, stop your cry. It'll be alright." She wiped away the girl's tears.

"Im tr-trying." Kira stood and took the young child's hand. "I'm sure she'll come back soon. Until then you can stay here and wait. Okay?" Abigail nodded.

But Abigail's mother never came back. Never a note, call, nothing. The only thing she ever got was a strange piece of paper with some kind of ancient writing on it.

Though the years Abigail grew and was raised by her aunt. On her 16th birthday her aunt started acting strange.

That night she was attacked and she ran. And this, my dear readers, is where our true story, begins.


	2. Chapter 1

I was panting hard. My chest felt like it had a million bricks on it. But I couldn't let them find me. As I sprinted harder I could see the open gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. I was almost there.

"Don't let her get away!" I heard someone say behind me. I cursed under my breath. There was only one thing I could do now.

As I jumped onto the nearest house. I transformed into a brown cat and jumped into the nearest window. Even in my feline form, my cuts still oozed crimson on my fur. When I landed on the hardwood floor I was swallowed into darkness.

**Kiba's POV**

"Good night!" I yelled as I headed up the stairs. When I opened my door I caught a whiff of two things. Cat and blood. That's when I noticed a furry lump on the floor. "Hana get up here!" I heard footsteps coming up the steps. "Kiba. What is it." She gasped and quickly scooped up the cat and took it to the kitchen. I followed close behind. She laid the cat on a towel so that the blood wouldn't get on the counter. "What do you think happened sis?" I asked. "I don't know Kiba, but it it seemed she put up quite the fight." Her hands slowly glowed a light green color as she waved it over the creature. "Well her wounds aren't too deep, and nothing seems to be broken, but I think I'll keep her for an overnight observation." I nodded. "Well good night, again." before I could turn Hana stopped me. "Not so fast. You found her, so she sleeps in YOUR room." I groaned. "Fine." I scooped up the no longer bloody cat up to my room. "You know, I have a feeling you're more trouble than you're worth." I said as I sat her down on my bed. She purred softly and I couldn't help but smile.

I remember when Akamaru was that small. Ever since he crashed some of mom's vases and destroyed the couch he's been sleeping with one of my clones outside.

I sighed and crawled into bed. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell into sleep.

_I was lying in a field of wildflowers. The sun was shining in a cloudless sky. I moaned, "Where am I?" I questioned aloud._

_ There was a giggle from my left and a silhouette blocked the sun from my eyes. "I love you Kiba-kun." the figure leaned down and hugged me tightly. "And now you need to wake up." I frantically tried to get up, but my body felt heavy and suddenly the sunny world was gone and only darkness stood in it's place. But slowly from the distance I saw a pair of green cat eyes staring at me._

_ Something jabbed me in the ribs. _

Suddenly my eyes flung open. I tried to get up but something heavy was laying on my chest, and it was too heavy to be a cat. I looked down to see long brown hair, and a pale slender arm on my chest. I yelped and fell from the bed. Sadly she followed.

Looking at her face I couldn't see much. Her eyes were covered by some kind of white sunglasses and she had light pink lips. She stirred and shook her head. I guess when she saw me she sharply inhaled.

**Abigail's POV**

I felt so refreshed and warm. When I opened my eyes I was so shocked to see a boy about my age with brown spiky hair, tan skin, and black slit eyes, in racecar pajamas. I blushed and inhaled sharply. I scrambled to get off him. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" I shouted. I was scared out of my mind! I mean, I woke up in bed with a strange boy in a 6 year olds pajamas! "Me!" he shot back. "You're in MY house! Who are YOU?!" Before I could answer I heard the sound of rushing feet. Suddenly a girl a little older than the boy came bursting in. "What's going on in here?!" She shouted, still in a nightgown.

When she spotted me all her anger seemed to be replaced with confusion. "Kiba? Who's she?" I groaned. "You know I'm right here." I pushed my bangs behind my ear. "And for the record. I have no clue why I'm here either. I mean sure I passed out, but I was still in my..." I clamped my hand over my mouth.

The girl seemed to get that I didn't want to spill my little 'secret' so she simply said, "Why don't you come down stairs and have something to eat. We can talk then." I nodded and followed the girl down the wooden steps. "My name's Hana by the way." she smiled. I only nodded.

As I sat at the table I began to fidget. Feeling so out of place. "Here." Hana said and handed me a peanut butter sandwich. "Thank you." I said before taking my first bite.

"So," Hana said, sitting next to me, "What's your name?" I stopped mid chew. I hate it when people ask that. After I finished chewing and swallowed I looked at Hana and said, "My name is Abigail Yuki Sekushi." she smiled. "What a pretty name. Now why don't you tell me how you ended up in my brother's room." I blushed. "Well, you see, I, um," I blushed harder. "Can I trust you?"

"Well of course you can. I, as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, promise to be forever silent of any secret anyone tells me." _Well if she swears..._ I sighed. "In my clan every thousand years a child is born with the power of a spiritual animal. I am one of those children." I looked at her to see that she was engrossed in every word. "I was born with the power of the cat Neko, and in recent years I've been being hunted by Cloud ninja."

"Alright. But what about your little sunglasses?" I gulped. I raised a shaky hand up to my sunglasses and removed them slowly. When I opened my eyes Hana gasped.

"Alright." Kiba said coming into the kitchen. "What's for-" His eyes went wide and he scrambled to get REALLY close to my face. "Whoa! Are those colored contacts?" I couldn't trust my voice with him being so close so I just nodded my head no. "You mean they're real?!" He gasped and backed up a bit. "You're that cat we found last night!"

"Kiba! Keep your voice down. You shouldn't yell and Abby, besides, you're giving me a headache with all your yelling." Hana sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I swear. Having you for a brother is like raising a newborn pup."

Kiba's face was lit up with anger. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled. I sweatdropped. "Well it seems you two are busy, and I'd better get going, but it was a pleasure meeting you." I said, putting my sunglasses back on and standing up. As I made my way out the door I was immediately pinned to the ground by a gigantic dog. It spread sloppy kisses all over my face.

"Akamaru! Off!" I heard Kiba yell. The dog immediately obeyed. "Sorry about him." Kiba said as he helped me up.

"No problem, I get that a lot from my own, pet. Her name is Neko." I said, smiling.

"Oh, cool!" he said, "Where is she?"

"Oh, well, um..." I shifted, feeling uncomfortable, "She's, inside me." I muttered.

"What, can't hear ya." he said, cupping his ear.

"Maybe it's better if I show you." at this I made the hand sign for 'cat' and said, "Release!" Suddenly I was engulfed in a golden light, and a beastly roar cut through the air.

**Kiba's POV**

Whatever was happening in front of me was scaring the crap out of me. I mean there was a black female lion spirit thing was coming out of a hot girl! Her glasses started breaking apart.

The light was getting brighter and brighter that I had to shield my eyes. When the light dimmed down I saw Abby fluffing the fur of a the black lioness that stood beside her. I stood there, astonished. "So that's your pet?" She nodded. "Her name is Neko." That's when I noticed her eyes didn't have the slit in them anymore. When she noticed that I was staring she said, "Oh, um, how do I put this? Neko is me thus she is my eyes?"

And that was the last thing I heard before I fell back onto the stone pavement. Swallowed into darkness.

When I finally came to Akamaru was licking my face and the sun was blazing behind tree branches. "Good, you're finally awake." I heard Abby say."What happened?" I groaned as I sat up against the tree, rubbing my throbbing, and surprisingly bandaged, head. "Well, when you saw Neko and when I tried to explain how she was a part of me. You fainted."

I turned my head to see Abby petting the huge black beast. "And what's with the bandages? I couldn't have had that bad of a fall."

"Actually, you did. I'm surprised you don't have brain damage from that fall." she giggled. I gave a small smirk. "Well, my sister did always say I was thickheaded." She giggled again.

"How distasteful." another voice said. It was feminine but it was deeper than Abby's. My eyes grew wide as big as two ripe apples. "Did-did that cat just talk?" there was a fash of light and sudenly I was at gun point. Now the one holding the gun was a girl that could have been Abby's twin, except for the fact that she had black hair, a purple slevless top, black pants, was bare footed, and had bright green cat eyes. I gulped as she pressed the tip of the gun onto my forhead. "I, sir, am no cat."


End file.
